istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 291
*Deer are now known as Bucks and Does. *Adjustments made to the spawns of wolf, deer, cedar treant saplings, spiders and wild gruoks. Some areas have had more spawns added (treants, wolves, spiders). *Red Tusks now has a patrol route instead of a regular spawn, and it no longer stretches over the side of a hill. *Added two new small brown wolf spawns east of the flax. *Rend Armor debuff is now known as Rended. Rend Armor I causes a greater reduction in armor while the user is in Green Stance. *Adjusted the respawn rate and times of Adamantium Golems within the Barrier Vale. *Son’s Shields, Son of Gigaroth’s guards, are now significantly taller. *Commander Jatell now offers the title “Demon Slayer”. *Epic Combat Ally abilities now use a skill value of 1600 (up from 1000) to determine to-hit and damage. *A number of Bolt (Standard and Improved) spells have had their damage adjusted to be more consistent with other bolt spells within the same tier. *Incinerate I now causes a greater reduction in flame resistance while the caster is in Blue Stance. Note, the 10% increase in damage while in Red Stance remains as well. *Druid **Growth I now recycles every 30 seconds (down from 60), is received at level 5, and gives Greater Growth I while in Green Stance. **Growth I buff is now known as Lesser Growth I. Both Lesser and Greater Growth I have a duration of 30 seconds (down from 60) and pulse every 5 seconds (down from 6). **Instant Heal I is now received at level 3 **Green Stance is now received at level 3 **Smash 1 is received at level 1 **Blue Stance is received at level 6 **Nature’s Fury now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 90) **Cloak of Thorns is received at level 8 **Petrify is received at level 6 **Coordinated Lightning Bolt I now recycles every 60 seconds (down from 180) *Keori in Chiconis is now looking for willing Dragons to deliver a package for him. *New Dragon spell: Primal Restoration *Sshranu in Sslanis is looking for assistants to help him with a new potion formula. *Rift Spirit Form now caps FlyHeight/FlySpeed at 0 *Updated some of the Jungle Crawler spawns within the Sslanis Jungle *New Rachival, Dalimond, and Chiconis are re-assigned to the City Racial Pads teleporter group. *Aura of the Forgotten now properly works on Forgotten Souls, not Enraged Souls and Fallen Curates. *Aura of the Forgotten no longer caps the total quantity of Recovered Memories at 1, but properly at 12. *Grave Miasma will now last 5 minutes (up from 2 minutes) *Fixed the dependencies and visibility of certain steps within quest “Pacifying the Angry (Part 2)”. *Quest “Pacifying the Angry (Part 2)” now refers to the High Confessor instead of Senior Confessor *Attuning to Tishlar now provides feedback. *Grave Miasma no longer appears as a pink box on a player’s head. *Amulet of Scorpus now has an armor crystal icon. *Ancient Barasavian Charm now lists what it can be applied to and what it conflicts with. *Scorpions have been given a facelift with ability rebalancing and, for Stygian Scorpions, more health. *Blacksmith: Help the Gatherer Gather Wood has been renamed to Blacksmith: Help Elenna Gather Wood. Broken step that doesn’t recognize the creation of the 5 tree axes has been fixed. *Sigil of Toval is now properly called a Weapon Tech Kit, applies to weapons and claws (instead of armor and scales) and details what it does in its description.